


[Podfic] Beneath the Winter Snow

by petrodobreva



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cover Art, Digital Art, Exes, Exes to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Ice Skating, M/M, Mutual Pining, Olympics, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Siblings, Skating, Sports, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodobreva/pseuds/petrodobreva
Summary: David can’t keep from smiling at the look on his sister’s face, radiant and beaming through what is sure to be the best day of her life so far. Even if the man who is partially responsible for this day is a show-off. And insufferably smug. And unassumingly sexy. And unbearably gorgeous. And David hates him. Or he hates that he loves him. He’s never known for sure.David Rose, former figure skater turned coach wrestles with the realization that he still carries a torch for his ex-boyfriend, former hockey player Patrick Brewer, during the Olympic Winter Games. Spoiler alert, he's not the only one who isn't over it. A Schitt's Creek Winter Olympics AU.[Podfic of Beneath the Winter Snow by Distractivate]
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20
Collections: Podfic Big Bang 2020-2021





	[Podfic] Beneath the Winter Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beneath the Winter Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025235) by [Distractivate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractivate/pseuds/Distractivate). 



**Text:** [Beneath the Winter Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025235/chapters/50007317)

 **Author:** [Distractivate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractivate/pseuds/Distractivate)

 **Length:** 03:21:56

 **Download:** [mp3](https://ia601504.us.archive.org/6/items/beneath-the-winter-snow-petrodobreva/Beneath%20the%20Winter%20Snow%20petrodobreva.mp3)

 **File Size:** 107 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Distractivate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractivate) for the blanket permission for podfic, and for writing this amazing story in the first place. I go back to it constantly and it has been a balm for my heart this past year.
> 
> Thank you to [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce) for the beta, for the company, for the sprints, and the cheerleading, for being my guide on this whole podficcing journey.
> 
> Thank you to [dairaliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairaliz) for making this INCREDIBLE graphic. I want to stare at it forever. It's so dreamy and amazing!
> 
> And of course, thank you to [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart) for putting [Podfic Big Bang 2020-21](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PBB20202021) together! It's an amazing event. Congrats to all the podficcers and artists and other fan content creators who participated!


End file.
